


The Pavlov Experience

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dark Steve Rogers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: อะไรที่มันเคยชิน บางครั้งมันก็น่ากลัวแต่บางครั้ง...มันก็ช่างหฤหรรษ์จนยากจะห้ามใจเสียเหลือเกิน





	The Pavlov Experience

**Author's Note:**

> !คำเตือน!  
DARK STEVE  
RAPE/NON-CON  


** _อะไรที่มันเคยชิน_**

**_บางครั้งมันก็น่ากลัว_ **

** _แต่บางครั้ง..._**

** _มันก็ช่างหฤหรรษ์จนยากจะห้ามใจเสียเหลือเกิน_ **

“สตีฟ...ม...ไม่นะ...”

เสียงร้องอ้อนวอนของโอเมก้าดังขึ้นเมื่อสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาถอดเข็มขัดหนังจากกางเกงออกมาแล้วก็คว้ามือทั้งสองข้างของโอเมก้าไว้เหนือศีรษะบริเวณหัวเตียงทำให้เขาขัดขืนและต่อต้านอย่างสุดแรง

“ต้องให้ฉันสอนกี่รอบ เจมส์ นายถึงจะจำซักที” สตีฟมัดข้อมือของบัคกี้ด้วยเข็มขัดจนแน่น ทำให้โอเมก้าถูกมัดตรึงไว้กับเตียงจนหมดทางหนี

จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มคลายเนคไทออกและดึงออกมาจากลำคอของตัวเองพร้อมๆกับก้มลงไปหาสามีโอเมก้าที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง บัคกี้มองเนคไทในมือสามีอัลฟ่าของตัวเองด้วยความหวาดกลัวและตื่นเต้นไปพร้อมๆกัน จนทำให้เขาเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างเผลอตัว และอีกทั้งยังมีแก่นกายส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของตัวเองที่กำลังเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงชั้นในสีขาวตัวโปร่ง

“โอ้ ก็จำได้นี่ว่าจะต้องโดนอะไร” และสตีฟก็รับรู้ได้ว่าสามีโอเมก้าของตัวเองกำลังนึกอยากได้อะไรอยู่ เพราะกลิ่นฟีโรโมนและกลิ่นแห่งความต้องการของบัคกี้เริ่มเข้มข้นขึ้นทุกขณะ

ถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะรู้สึกรังเกียจการถูกมัดพันทนาการไว้ไม่ให้ขัดขืนมากขนาดไหน แต่ในใจลึกๆแล้วเขาเองก็ต้องการมันมากจนปฏิเสธไม่ได้เหมือนกัน

แล้วบัคกี้หลับตาลงทันทีเพราะเขารู้ว่าตัวเองจะต้องเจอกับอะไรต่อไป จากนั้นสตีฟจึงค่อยๆวางเนคไทของตัวเองลงที่เปลือกตาของโอเมก้า เขาเอื้อมมือไปด้านหลังศีรษะแล้วมัดเอาไว้อย่างเบามือ ทำให้ตอนนี้การมองเห็นของบัคกี้เป็นศูนย์ แถมยังถูกมัดตรึงไว้กับเตียงอีก เขาจึงหมดแรงขัดขืนแทบจะร้อยเปอร์เซ็น สัมผัสเดียวที่หลงเหลืออยู่คงจะเป็นความรู้สึกจากการสัมผัสแสนสุขสมที่เขาไม่สามารถคาดเดาได้ต่อจากนี้ ที่บัคกี้เองก็ไม่รู้เลยว่าตัวเองจะโดนสามีอัลฟ่าทำอะไรบ้าง

“นายต้อง_ขอร้อง_อะไร ตอบฉันสิเจมส์”

และเสียงคำสั่งแสนกระเส่าเร่าร้อนของสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาที่กระซิบข้างหูจนเขาสะดุ้งและขนลุกก็ทำให้บัคกี้ตื่นตัวและมีอารมณ์สุดๆ ความรู้สึกของลมหายใจหนักๆของสตีฟที่เป่ารดใบหูและลำคอของบัคกี้ทำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาตอดสั่นรัวจนน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาอย่างหักห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

— ♥︎ —

เรื่องราวทั้งหมดเริ่มต้นเมื่อหกเดือนก่อน

วันที่แม่ของบัคกี้บอกกับเขาว่า _“เพราะว่าบ้านของเราล้มละลาย ลูกจะต้องแต่งงานเข้าตระกูลโรเจอร์สเพื่อรักษาชื่อตระกูลบาร์นส์ของเราเอาไว้”_ บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ทั้งโกรธ ทั้งเสียใจที่แม่ของเขาจับเขาแต่งงานกับอัลฟ่าที่ไหนไม่รู้ และเหตุผลของแม่ก็เหมือนกับขายลูกตัวเองอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

**_“แม่จะให้ผมแต่งงานกับอัลฟ่าที่ไหนไม่รู้เนี่ยนะ!”_** บัคกี้ตะโกนกลับไปอย่างไม่พอใจ ใช่ เขาโกรธมาก แต่พอบัคกี้มองสีหน้าและแววตาแสนเศร้าหมองสุดๆของแม่ตัวเองแล้วเขาก็รู้สึกโกรธแม่ของตัวเองไม่ลงอยู่เหมือนกัน

_“ท่านโรเจอร์สไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าไม่รู้หัวนอนปลายเท้าที่ไหนนะบัคกี้ ท่านเป็นถึงนายพลแห่งกองทัพของสหรัฐ ท่านจะต้องอ่อนโยนกับลูกแน่ๆ แม่เชื่อเช่นนั้น...”_

เสียงคำปลอบประโลมของผู้เป็นแม่ของเขาดังก้องกังวาลตลอดเวลาที่บัคกี้ถูกสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาขืนใจ นับตั้งแต่ในคืนแรกของการแต่งงานจวบจนหกเดือนหลังจากนั้นมา

เพราะว่า _‘ท่านโรเจอร์สไม่ได้อ่อนโยนอย่างที่แม่เขาบอกไว้ซักนิด’_

ไม่รู้เพราะว่าตอนนั้นบัคกี้ยังบริสุทธิ์อยู่หรือเปล่า เขาจึงไม่สันทัดกับเรื่องบนเตียงเช่นนี้ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมันดูน่ากลัวไปสำหรับเขาเสียหมด บัคกี้พยายามขัดขืน พยายามบ่ายเบี่ยงสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาตลอดเวลา

จึงทำให้เซ็กส์แรกที่เขาได้รับในคืนแต่งงานจากสามีของตัวเองจึงเป็นการบังคับขืนใจล้วนๆ...

“ท่านโรเจอร์ส...อ...อย่า...” บัคกี้พยายามหนีจากการกอดจูบเล้าโลมของสามีอัลฟ่าตัวเอง แต่เมื่อเขายิ่งดิ้นมากแค่ไหน สามีของเขาก็ยิ่งรุนแรงมากกว่าเดิมจนกระทั่งบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงถอดเข็มขัดและนั่นก็ทำให้เขาโดนมัดไว้กับหัวเตียงด้วยเข็มขัดเส้นนั้น เมื่อบัคกี้เงยหน้าไปมองข้อมือของตัวเองก็เห็นแต่รอยแดงเต็มไปหมด

“เรียกฉันว่าสตีฟ เจมส์” สตีฟกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดันจนบัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปหมด “ฉันก็เป็นสามีของนายแล้วไม่ต้องเรียกด้วยนามสกุล ฉันบอกนายไปกี่ครั้งแล้ว”

บัคกี้เขยิบตัวหนีสามีอัลฟ่าของตัวเองอย่างสุดชีวิตจนกลิ่นความกลัวของเขาลอยออกมากระทบจมูกคนตรงหน้า “แล้วฉันจะทำอะไรกับสามีโอเมก้าของฉันก็ได้ นายจะกลัวไปทำไมกัน” สตีฟกล่าว

บัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาเริ่มจัดการถกชุดนอนตัวยาวของเขาขึ้นมาถึงตรงเอวอย่างไม่ได้บอกกล่าว จนทำให้ท่อนล่างที่มีแต่กางเกงชั้นในสีขาวเนื้อผ้าโปร่งบางกับต้นขาเนียนของเขาเผยสู่สายตาของสตีฟ บัคกี้เห็นสายตาของสามีอัลฟ่าของตัวเองที่กำลังมองเรือนร่างของเขา ทำเอานัยตาสีฟ้าของสตีฟเริ่มกลายเป็นสีดำมืดเพราะความหื่นกระหาย เขายกยิ้มมุมปากแล้วก็แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากช้าๆก่อนที่จะเพริ่มถอดกางเกงชั้นในปราการสุดท้ายของท่อนล่างเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้ออกอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจับบังคับขาของบัคกี้แยกออกจากกัน

“สตีฟ...อย่า...” บัคกี้ขอร้องอ้อนวอนพร้อมกับพยายามหุบขาของตัวเองเพื่อปิดบังเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเองให้ได้มากที่สุด แต่กระนั้นแรงแขนของสามีอัลฟ่าที่มากกว่าเขามาก ก็ไม่สามารถทำให้บัคกี้หุบขาเพื่อปกปิดเรือนร่างของตัวเองได้เลย ซ้ำยังเกิดรอยแดงจ้ำบริเวณต้นขาของเขาเพราะแรงมือหนักๆของสตีฟอีกด้วย

“อยู่นิ่งๆสิเจมส์” สตีฟกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน และเมื่อพอบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟกำลังถอดกางเกงในของตัวเองพร้อมกับล้วงแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนและคับแน่นออกมารูดรั้งเล็กน้อยก็ทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจกลัวจนสะดุ้ง เพราะเขาไม่นึกเลยว่าส่วนนั้นของอัลฟ่าจะใหญ่โตขนาดนั้น จนทำให้สามีอัลฟ่าของเขารับรู้ได้ “ไม่เคยเห็นของอัลฟ่าเลยหรอเจมส์ หรือฉันควรจะปิดตานายไว้ดี”

“ไม่เอานะ...” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับทันที แต่เหมือนกับว่าสตีฟจะไม่ได้รับฟังที่เขาร้องห้ามใดๆทั้งนั้น เพราะบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟถอดสายรัดผ้าคลุมอาบน้ำของตัวเองออกมาแล้วก็ก้มลงมาหาบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้สายรัดนั่นปิดตาของเขาไว้ทันที ทำให้ตอนนี้บัคกี้ไม่สามารถมองเห็นว่าสามีอัลฟ่าของตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรได้เลย เขาสะดุ้งทุกครั้งที่รับรู้ถึงสัมผัสจากสตีฟ ตั้งแต่มือหยาบหนาทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟที่กำลังจับแยกขาของเขา ต้นขาแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่สอดลงมาใต้ขาของเขา แก่นกายของสตีฟที่กำลังชูชันและเสียดสีอยู่ตรงส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขา

แล้วสตีฟก็กระซิบลงมาที่ใบหูของเขา “ลองรับรู้ด้วยการสัมผัสอย่างเดียวสิเจมส์”

ตาที่ถูกปิดไว้ของบัคกี้ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งในทุกๆสัมผัสของสตีฟ แล้วบัคกี้ก็รับรู้ถึงลมหายใจหนักๆบริเวณต้นคอของตัวเอง เขารู้สึกว่าอัลฟ่ากำลังดมกลิ่นของเขาอยู่ สัญชาติญาณโอเมก้าในตัวของเขาจึงเผยลำคอให้คนตรงหน้าทันที และสัมผัสต่อมาที่บัคกี้รับรู้จนทำให้เขาร้องครางตกใจออกมาก็คือริมฝีปากหนักที่จูบลงมาที่ลำคอของเขา พร้อมกับลิ้นร้อนที่เริ่มไล้เลียไปทั่วบริเวณต้นกำเนิดกลิ่นโอเมก้าที่คอของตัวเขาเอง

“อ๊ะ...” บัคกี้ร้องตกใจอีกครั้งเพราะว่าครั้งนี้ บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงนิ้วมือหยาบหนาที่เปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสหน้าอกของตัวเอง แล้วสิ่งที่ทำให้บัคกี้ตื่นตระหนกไปกว่านั้นก็คือ สตีฟเปลี่ยนจากการจูบที่ลำคอของเขาไปไล้เลียยอดอกของเขาแทน “สตีฟฟ!!!”

“หืม นายชอบให้ฉันทำตรงนี้หรอ” สตีฟกล่าวขึ้นตรงบริเวณหน้าอกของบัคกี้ ที่บัคกี้รู้เพราะลมหายใจหนักๆที่กำลังเป่ารดหน้าอกของเขาอยู่ด้วยความเสียวซ่าน อีกทั้งยังมีมือหนาที่กำลังบีบขยำเค้นคลึงหน้าอกอีกข้างของเขาเอาไว้ด้วยอีกก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มจะปฏิเสธออกไปไม่ค่อยเต็มเสียงเสียเท่าไหร่แล้ว

“ม...ไม่...ไม่เอา...” บัคกี้ปฏิเสธหอบครางร้องอ้อนวอนคนตรงหน้า แต่การกระทำของตัวเองกลับตรงกันข้ามโดยสิ้นเชิง เพราะบัคกี้ไม่รู้เลยว่าร่างกายของเขากำลังเรียกร้องให้สตีฟลองลิ้มชิมรสและสัมผัสยอดอกของตัวเองอีกครั้ง

“ปากบอกไม่แต่นายกำลังแอ่นหน้าอกให้ฉันอยู่นะเจมส์” สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับบดจูบลงมาที่ยอดอกของเขาอีกครั้ง และครั้งนี้สตีฟก็เริ่มดูดดึงและใช้ลิ้นละเลงเลียที่ยอดอกของเขาจนทำให้บัคกี้เสียวสะท้านไปทั่วเรือนร่างจนเขากำมือแน่น “นายนี่หวานจริงๆ นี่สินะโอเมก้าแสนบริสุทธิ์”

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้สัมผัสจากริมฝีปากและมือหนาของสตีฟบริเวณหน้าอกของตัวเองอีกแล้ว “สตีฟ...?” มันทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาจนบัคกี้นึกเสียดายขึ้นมา แต่กระนั้นร่างกายของบัคกี้ก็ร่อนร่ายส่ายสะโพกของตัวเองเพื่อเสียดสีหาความสุขสมไปกับแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

“หึ” แค่นเสียงหัวเราะของสตีฟหลุดเล็ดรอดออกมาเมื่อบัคกี้กระทำเช่นนั้น แต่เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าสตีฟกำลังทำหน้าตาอย่างไรอยู่ หรือกำลังมองเขาด้วยสายตาดูถูกดูแคลนแบบไหน หรือสตีฟอาจจะกำลังยิ้มเยาะเย้ยเขาอยู่ก็ได้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้บัคกี้หยุดถูไถช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของตัวเองกับแก่นกายแสนคับแน่นของสามีอัลฟ่า กลับยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้บดเบียดสะโพกของตัวเองหนักยิ่งกว่าเดิมเพราะความเสียวกระสันที่สุขสมจนไม่สามารถหยุดได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

จากนั้นบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงเฉอะแฉะแปลกๆซักพัก และสิ่งที่บัคกี้รับรู้สึกต่อมาก็คือนิ้วแข็งแกร่งเปียกชุ่มที่กำลังสอดแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางเร้นลับอันอ่อนนุ่มของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว “อ...อัลฟ่า!!!!”

บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องสะดุ้งตกใจเสียงดังเมื่อเขาได้รับสัมผัสแปลกใหม่ที่ทั้งเจ็บปวดและไม่คุ้นเคย “สตีฟ! เดี๋ยวสตีฟ ฉันเจ็บ!”

แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ฟังอะไรเขาทั้งนั้น สตีฟเร่งความเร็วของนิ้วที่สอดแทรกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว พร้อมกับเพิ่มเป็นสองนิ้วโดยไม่ปราณี

“ผ่อนคลายหน่อยเจมส์” เสียงครางต่ำของสตีฟกล่าวขึ้นข้างลำคอของเขาพร้อมกับกดจูบหนักๆลงมาจนบัคกี้ตกใจอีกครั้ง เพราะตาที่มองไม่เห็นทำให้สัมผัสจากทั้งนิ้วมือที่สอดใส่เข้ามาและริมฝีปากหนาที่กำลังจูบที่ลำคอยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้ตื่นกลัวจนตัวสั่นสะท้านไปหมด “ผ่อนคลายเหมือนที่นายส่ายสะโพกแบบเมื่อซักครู่นี้สิ”

และอยู่ดีๆสัมผัสของสตีฟก็หายไปอีกครั้ง ทั้งสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าและนิ้วมือแข็งแกร่งที่สอดแทรกอยู่ก็หายไป

“สตีฟ...?” บัคกี้มองไม่เห็นว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาจึงร้องถามหาสามีอัลฟ่าของตัวเอง แต่สิ่งที่บัคกี้ได้รับกลับกลายเป็นการรุกรานของแก่นกายแสนใหญ่โตของอัลฟ่าที่เริ่มสอดใส่เข้ามาในช่องทางคับแคบของเขา

“อ๊ะ!! อัลฟ่าา!!! อย่า...ไม่เอา...เอาออกไป...ฉันเจ็บ!!” บัคกี้ร้องครางเจ็บปวดตลอดเวลาที่เขาโดนส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสามีอัลฟ่าสอดแทรกเข้ามา ตรงนั้นของเขามันเจ็บมากเสียจนบัคกี้คิดว่าร่างกายของตัวเองถูกฉีกกระชาก เจ็บมากจนน้ำตาของเขาไหลออกมา แต่สตีฟกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาจนสุดรวดเดียวโดยไม่ฟังเสียงครางร้องอ้อนวอนสะอึกสะอื้นของเขาเลยซักนิด

“ฉันบอกให้ผ่อนคลายไงเจมส์” เสียงตอบกลับของสตีฟที่มีแต่เสียงคำรามแสนดุดันของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจกลัวจนไม่สามารถต้านทานอะไรใดๆได้เลย

จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รับรู้ได้ว่าสตีฟกำลังถอนแก่นกายออกแล้วสอดแทรกเข้ามาอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วสามีอัลฟ่าของเขาก็เริ่มเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ความรู้สึกแปลกๆครั้งแรกนี้ทำให้บัคกี้ทั้งเจ็บทั้งเสียวซ่านไปหมด จนเขาไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้นอกจากร้องครางอ้อนวอนสามีของตัวเองให้อ่อนโยนกับเขา

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าสตีฟไม่ทำเช่นนั้นอยู่แล้ว...

— ♥︎ —

และนับตั้งแต่เซ็กส์ครั้งแรกในครั้งนั้น สตีฟก็จะทำกับร่างกายของบัคกี้แบบนี้ทุกครั้ง จนร่างกายของบัคกี้เริ่มเคยชิน จนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกหฤหรรษ์ไปกับความเจ็บปวดแสนสุขสม

กลับเป็นเขาที่เรียกร้องให้สามีอัลฟ่ารุนแรงเสียเอง

ราวกับว่าร่างกายของบัคกี้นั้นเคยชินกับการรับรู้นี่เสียแล้วว่า ถ้าสตีฟหยิบผ้าผืนยาวๆมาเมื่อไหร่ น้ำหล่อลื่นและอารมณ์แห่งความต้องการของเขาก็จะพวยพุ่งขึ้นโดยอัตโนมัติ และถ้าเขาโดนปิดตาเมื่อไหร่ สามีอัลฟ่าของเขาจะย่ำยีเขา จะร่วมรักกับเขา จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการ จะปลดปล่อยน๊อตและน้ำรักในร่างกายของเขาจนกว่าเขาจะตั้งครรภ์ จนกว่าผลผลิตแห่งความสุขสมของพวกเขาจะกำเนิดออกมา

จนกว่าจะถึงวันที่บัคกี้ไม่สามารถขาดเซ็กส์ของสตีฟไปได้

“นายต้อง_ขอร้อง_ว่าอะไร ตอบฉันสิเจมส์”

สตีฟออกคำสั่งที่ข้างหูของบัคกี้พร้อมกับขบกัดหูนิ่มของเขาแล้วบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกถึงความเปียกชื้นของลิ้นหนาร้อนของสามีอัลฟ่าที่ลากผ่านลำคอระหงของตัวเอง สตีฟบดจูบที่ลำคอของเขาจนต้องครางร้องเสียงหวานออกมาเพราะความเสียวซ่าน ฝ่ามือหนาของสตีฟเริ่มลูบไล้ไปทั่วเรือนร่างของเขา เค้นคลึงหน้าอกของเขา แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนจูบมายังสันกรามและใบหน้าของเขา จนกระทั่งบัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของสตีฟที่เป่ารดริมฝีปากของตัวเองอยู่

_“Breed me, Husband”_

แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็กดริมฝีปากหนาหนักของเขามาจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างร้อนเร่าจนทำให้สติสัมปัชชัญญะของบัคกี้แทบจะหายไปโดยสิ้นเชิง

— ♥︎ the end ♥︎ —

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ  
เนื่องจากตอนนี้กำลังเครียดกับพล็อต Adultery ที่กำลังเขียนอยู่ค่ะ เลยหาแอบมาเขียน non-con สั้นๆค่ะ😤 (เขียน non-con คือทำให้หายเครียดหรอ! แว้กกกก!!)  
แต่แบบ ไม่รู้จะ non-con จริงรึเปล่า เพราะเขียนไปเขียนมาก็รู้สึกยัยน้องดูจะสมยอมๆนะ อ่าว 55555555 (จริงๆเราไม่ถนัดเขียนข่มขืนเรยค่ะ แงง)  
แต่ก็ คลอดออกมาได้ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ภายในคืนเดียว /ว๊ายๆ ปิดหน้าปิดตา🙈  
อยากลองเขียนสตีฟดาร์คๆขืนใจๆดูบ้าง ไม่รู้จะเป็นยังไงบ้าง ติชมกันได้นะคะ (ไม่ถนัดจริงๆค่ะ เราว่านี่ก็สุดของเราแล้วล่ะ ฮรุกกกก😭)
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
แล้วเจอกันใหม่เรื่องหน้าค่ะ รักทุกคนลลล์😚💕
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ
> 
> ปล2. การข่มขืน/ขืนใจ/ฝืนใจ เป็นสิ่งไม่ดีนะคะ 🙅🏻
> 
> ปล3. แอบมาโฆษณา ตอนนี้เปิดพรีฟิค a very stucky au แล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [Pre-order A VERY STUCKY AU](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)


End file.
